Solve for $x$ : $2\sqrt{x} - 4 = 6\sqrt{x} + 8$
Explanation: Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} - 4) - 2\sqrt{x} = (6\sqrt{x} + 8) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $-4 = 4\sqrt{x} + 8$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $-4 - 8 = (4\sqrt{x} + 8) - 8$ $-12 = 4\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{-12}{4} = \frac{4\sqrt{x}}{4}$ Simplify. $-3 = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.